girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sit-In
Sit-In is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Girls. It was written by Paul Simms & Max Brockman, and directed by Richard Shepard. The episode originally premiered on February 15th, 2015. Summary Stunned that Adam has found a new girlfriend, Hannah stands in her unrecognizable apartment nearly speechless. Mimi-Rose leaves to buy a cold-pressed juice so that Hannah and Adam can talk in private. Adam insists he didn’t break any rules by dating someone else, except, as Hannah points out, the rule of “common human decency.” When she asks about her belongings, Adam explains that he’s been paying for a storage unit in Fort Greene. She sarcastically thanks him for doing that, then excuses herself to “rest” by locking herself inside her old bedroom. Adam scrambles to round up Hannah’s friends in an attempt to calm the situation. Shoshanna arrives and notices a large tapestry hanging on the wall of Hannah’s bedroom. Hannah angrily pulls it down, only to discover the wall to the second bedroom has been knocked out, converting the rooms into the “master suite” she and Adam had once discussed making with themselves. Shoshanna insists they find out everything they can about Mimi-Rose. They discover a video of Mimi-Rose giving the keynote address for a visiting artists’ lecture. Reconsidering her advice, Shoshanna orders Hannah to stop watching the video and go with her back to her apartment, but a heartbroken Hannah decides to hide under the covers instead. Jessa arrives and asks why Hannah isn’t at school, and reveals she knew about Mimi-Rose. Jessa swears she told Hannah about her, and it becomes apparent that she is the one who set up Mimi-Rose and Adam. Jessa asks what they were supposed to do while Hannah was away for two years, confused by Hannah’s anger. Hannah punches Jessa in the arm; Jessa responds by hitting Hannah upside the head. Hannah calls her a bitch, before diving back under her blanket. That night, Hannah leaves Marnie another message threatening that this will be the last call of their friendship because Marnie hasn’t responded. With trepidation, Hannah peeks out into the living room to find Caroline and Laird on the couch; Adam and Mimi-Rose traded apartments with them for the night. Caroline admits that while Adam is very happy with his new girlfriend, it may not last since really at his best when he’s nurturing the poor, the lost, the profoundly damaged. Which is why Hannah was so perfect for him. Hannah wakes the next morning to find Ray in the apartment preparing breakfast. He tries to comfort her but is clearly distracted by his ongoing neighborhood noise pollution problem. Hannah tries to flip the bacon for him, but winds up with a bad burn on her hand. While Ray dresses her wound in Adam’s “workshop,” Hannah asks if Ray’s anger is really about Marnie’s relationship with Desi, but he brushes her off claiming that he was never the type of person she would end up with. Alone again, Hannah watches Mimi-Rose’s keynote address. Marnie arrives, with food, and sincerely apologizes for not answering her phone. Still mad, Hannah runs into the bathroom and fakes a shower in order to avoid Marnie and continue her Mimi-Rose research. Unconvinced by Hannah’s charade, Marnie reminds Hannah that she left Adam and needs to let him go. That night, Adam returns as Hannah prepares to leave. He takes note of Ray’s bandage handiwork and insists on re-doing it. They have a heartfelt conversation about what’s happened between them, and Adam admits he was relieved when she left. He acknowledges that there was a time when he couldn’t imagine himself with anyone else, but that time has passed. Adam says it makes more sense for her to stay in her apartment, but he’ll need a few days to move out. They say their goodbyes and Hannah treks to her storage unit and finds her old furniture. She lays down on her couch to rest. Trivia - It was originally written for Hannah to go to her friend's places throughout the episode, but the idea was changed for a majority of the episode to take place in Hannah's apartment. - Richard Shepard, the director of the episode, used handheld cameras in many of the scenes to give the episode a different look. He also placed a mirror at the end if the storage unit hallway to give it a feeling of going on into infinity. - Lena Dunham and Jemima Kirke had a stunt coordinator to help them with their slapping scene. Category:Season 4 Episodes